


La Perla

by AmbrosiaRush



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Special Occasion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRush/pseuds/AmbrosiaRush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silk was sinful, the lace sexy and the stockings divine and every inch was driving him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 'MA' rated chapter of Exhale, my story on fanfiction.net that I deleted to keep in line with the TOS. This chapter takes place between parts in chapter 26 of Exhale. My username over on FF is Ambrosia Rush if you're interested in reading the full story, if not, here are the steamy bits ;)

Nell was getting nervous about the entire idea now that they were back at his house... their house. It was still so strange that her lease ended in another day, she already had handed back her key, she was officially living with Callen.    
  
He hadn’t touched her in the car, not even when they’d dropped the drunken Kensi, Deeks and Nate off after his fortieth birthday party.  Hadn’t held her hand.  Now out of the car walking to the house he didn’t even look at her.  Maybe she had read this all wrong.  Maybe she’d let him drink too much.  Maybe this was a really bad idea.  
  
He had already given her a key to the high grade lock and she pulled it out of her bag and turned her back to him to open the lock, biting down on her lip.  This was suppose to be easy!  It wasn’t like they didn’t have a sex life, they had one, a damn good one.  She looked at him over her shoulder, but his eyes weren’t on her.  She bit her lip again and opened the door.  
  
The entrance way was filled with boxes, despite the darkness within the house, she knew they were meticulously marked so everything inside was known.  She moved in careful to avoid the dark outlines of the piled boxes.  She could feel Callen’s presence behind her, heard the door shut and the lock slide into place.  Biting hard on her lip she wished she’d decided on something different for his birthday, something better.  
  
“Nell,” his voice sent a shiver down her spine, or maybe it was that he was standing so close that his breath caressed her ear, close enough to touch, but he didn’t, and she steeled herself not to lean back into him.  
  
“G,” she whispered back in response.  
  
He was careful not to touch her, his fingertips pinching the fabric of the cardigan on and he pulled it off her body.  She heard the studded embellishments hit against the hardwood floors and it caused a hitch in her breath.  She looked over her shoulder, but could hardly see him in the darkness.    
  
“What did you get me?” he asked, his voice quiet, his tone low.  
  
“You didn’t touch me in the car,” she blurted and immediately wanted to hit her head off a wall.  
  
“We wouldn’t have gotten out of the car if I had,” Callen replied his voice low, and he spoke in a tone that had once been a mystery, but now she recognized the arousal in every syllable.  
  
A smile fitted her face.  She reached out and turned on the hall light as she started walking backwards.  “Follow me,” she said quietly lost in his eyes. The power he had over her was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.  She stepped backwards, her heels clicking against the floor.  His body came toward her 'prowling' that was the word that came to Nell’s mind. It was like she was being stalked, hunted- a dangerous game, but she knew she was safe with him.    
  
She went into the room and turned on the light, the bed sitting predominately in the centre.  Her hand out to him and he took it, allowing her to play her game- why not, if everyone wins?  She pulled on his arm and their bodies met for a second, a playful look upon her face as she turned him and gave him a push.  She knew that if he hadn’t been playing along he wouldn’t have sat down on the bed, but she figured force wasn’t really needed.  Desire was already there and thickening the air in the room.  
  
The dress she wore had a low scoop at the back collar, she’d picked out the dress over a year ago for very reason she could do it up, and unzip it on her own.  It served his purpose as she reached back and grabbed the zipper pulling it down slowly, her hazel eyes never leaving his blue ones.    
  
She pulled off the shoulders of the dress and then just let it fall.  His eyes flashed cobalt blue, dangerous and heated as his eyes flickered over her body, his hands clenched in the sheets.  There wasn’t a smile on his face, but there was one on hers and she knew he was too far gone for playful at the moment.  
  
“This,” she said taking a step toward him, out of the pool of her dress on the floor and did a slow turn for the full effect.  “This is La Perla,” she said with a smile and a tilt of her head.  
  
His hands came over the fabric of the corset, his eyes never leaving hers.  He licked his lips and she knew they were in for one hell of a night.    
  
“La Perla,” he repeated swirling the words on his tongue like one might a fine wine.  The black La Perla, Sinfornia corset had little black pleats along the top of the bust, nude fabric covered with leaf designed lace garter hanging from it holding up the leaf themed stockings.  The thong had lace along the top following the same design.  Callen was at war with himself.  Part of him wanting to tear it all off of her, the other wanting to keep her in it for as long as possible.  
  
The silk was sinful, the lace sexy and the stockings divine and every inch was driving him mad.  His hands roaming over the fabric, wanting to feel everything.  Eyes unable to stay locked on any one detail, they flicked around trying to imprint the erotic image in front of him to memory.  
  
Callen was completely entranced, unable to figure out where to start.  Nell giggled as his hand ran over a ticklish spot covered in silk and lace.  “Enjoying the view?” she asked stepping right up to the bed, her hands wrapping around his shoulders as she put her knees down on the bed on either side, straddling him.  The tented fabric of his jeans pressed against the sensitive and thin silk of her thong, such a exquisite thrill that had a quiet moan escaping her lips.  
  
His lips took hers and her brain kept scattering, unable too keep up with the pleasures.  She’d thought of this for weeks, ever since she’d seen the lingerie, and since putting it on in the morning her mind had been glued on all the different things he could and would do to her.  The feel of his hands moving down her sides, slowly over the silk and lace of the corset, they came to settle on her hips where he pulled her closer, the delicious friction causing her to break the kiss as she gasped. “G!”  
  
A letter, his name, a single gasped syllable from her lips had him completely ensnared.  She didn’t need the silk or lace, she didn’t need the corset, the thong, the stockings; they were like the cherry on the sundae.  He felt blessed to just have her.  He felt her fingers tremble as she got to work on the buttons on his shirt.  She seemed to get too impatient after the first three and tugged the shirt out of his pants and pulled it over his head.  
  
His eyes flicked over the  pale skin showing was just begging to be tasted, and his mouth found the pulse point on her neck, sucking slightly and she let out a breathy sigh.  He continued his exploration with kisses, flicks of his tongue and a hint of his teeth as he met her collarbone.  He nipped her and her hips jerked instinctively against his.  His hands wandered up from her hips again, a return course over the silk and lace his thumbs coming up under her breasts, that like the rest of her, were petite.  His tongue ran over the top swell of her right breast, accentuated by the corset, as his thumb ran over the thin fabric feeling her nipples harden he groaned and rocked his hips into hers.  
  
She suddenly pushed him down and he looked up shocked at her.  “Your pants have to go,” she said shifting off of him, her fingers making quick work of the button and zipper.  He lifted his hips as she gave them a tug.  She beamed as she looked at his boxer briefs.  “Blue?  When did you start wearing anything but the utilitarian black?”  
                          
“Special occasion,” he replied cheekily.  
  
“Special occasion indeed,” she replied before licking her lips as her fingertips skimmed teasingly over his thigh.  Her hand skimmed over the tight cotton fabric.  She knew his body well and trusted her hands without her eyes since they were caught up in watching his face.  Her hand skimmed along the side of the bulge and she could tell by his face he was fighting to let her do as she pleased.  It was his birthday after all, she wanted to be the one to give.  Her hand gripped him through the fabric and he groaned as she moved her hand up slowly.  
  
“Nell,” he growled her name and she smirked.  Her hand left him to grip the top of the briefs and pull them down.  Her hand gripped him again, this time adding the heat of her mouth.  One of his hands gripped the sheets, the other her hair.  She knew his body by now, knew what he liked, new how to push him and when to hold back to tease, to make it last.  She removed her mouth, slowly moving her hand, gripping him tightly.  She couldn’t seem to break her eyes from his, they were hooded bedroom eyes, he groaned, his head thrown back and she stopped leaving him on the edge.  There was a low growl at the back of his throat, he moved so quick she ended up on her back before she could blink, the side drawer was open and he seemed agitated.  “Where are they?”  
  
She sat up and scrounged with him, the drawers messy from the move, until she found a box of condoms.  “Got them,” she said breathlessly pressing her legs together desperate for the delicious friction he could provide.  
  
He opened the box and pulled out the foils attached to one another.  “Five,” he said.  They looked at each other, and it was obvious to Nell that Callen did not think five was going to cut it.  She couldn’t imagine it.  Once was hot, twice made her overly sensitive, and three times was exquisite torture.  They’d never gone past three.  
  
“Guess we’ll have to pace ourselves,” Nell said leaning forward to kiss him.  His lips kept busy with hers but she could hear the foil rip and it sent a jolt of excitement down her spine.  She rubbed a stockinged leg against his thigh, it seemed to derail him since his lips froze for a second and she felt his breathy moan.  
  
Callen considered himself to be a patient man.  One had to be in his line of work.  The concept of ‘pacing’ oneself was well known, and well practised... and yet he’d ended up on top of Nell, their lips fused in a demanding, desperate kiss, her hips grinding against him and he found that in that sexy, alluring outfit, there was no chance that he’d be ‘pacing’ himself.  Not a snowballs chance in Hell.  He didn’t even bother with removing the garter to pull the thong off, he just pulled the flimsy silk fabric to the side and plunged into her wet heat.  
  
“Oh,” she cried out in a gasp from the kiss, surprised by the sudden joining.  She blinked a few times clearing away the shock.  “G,” she whispered her hands wrapping around his neck as he pulled back only to give another strong thrust.  She wrapped her lace covered legs around him wanting him as close as possible.  His pace was frantic right off the start, and she didn’t mind in the least, he wasn’t the only one who wanted this, needed it.  She was hovering on the edge, her nails biting into his shoulders.  His head collapsed onto her shoulder, his hips unrelenting, his one hand moulding to her right breast.  His pace became more chaotic, his teeth biting down on her collarbone and the pained thrill of knowing he was over the edge sent her over right behind him.  
  
He kissed where he’d bitten, and finally picked his head up and looked at her.  Her lip twitched just slightly when their eyes met.  “I thought five would be enough,” she said panting as the words left her.  “I think I was wrong.”  
  
::  
  
The next time was slower.  Callen actually bothered to undo the garter to remove the thong he’d simply pushed aside the first time around.  His fingers found her wet flesh and teased her entrance.    
  
She whimpered and he pulled her onto the bed with him, he stayed sitting and pulled her onto him, facing him, she sunk down onto his length with a breathy moan, both their bodies overly aroused from the first bout.  Chest to chest, face to face, kisses were feverish, she kept a slow tempo and for once he didn’t try to speed her up and just enjoyed the passion.  
  
They didn’t need words, they just needed the connection, the touch, the warmth of the other.  His hands found her mound and it had her gasping, her hands around his neck it was her turn to bite him as he changed the tempo trusting up as he pulled her down.  She let out a scream, a scream, that had him following with a few more thrusts.  
  
“I think our neighbours might have heard me,” Nell said with a flush on her cheek.  
  
“I sure did,” he said rubbing his ear she’d been right beside when she’d let out a howl.  
  
She smacked his shoulder playfully.  
  
::  
  
The third time had been a sensual overload, Nell’s legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust inside of her, pressed her against the plain white bedroom wall.  It had been a quick round, neither able to hold on with their libido’s in overdrive, their overly sensitive bodies sending them off the edge quickly.    
  
They succumbed to floor, her using him as a mattress of sorts to avoid laying on the hardwood floor.  “I think we should paint the room red,” she said.  “Or yellow.  What do you think?”  
  
“Red,” Callen decided a little breathlessly, he liked the warmth of the red room she’d had at her apartment.  His knees felt shaky and his fingertips tingled, he realized after a second that Nell had fallen asleep on top of him, he figured he’d just close his eyes for a second...  
  
::  
  
The forth had been on the floor, neither wishing to take the steps to the bed, neither trusting their legs after the rambunctious third round.  Nell’s skilful hands were what woke him, he’d only meant to rest his eyes.  “Five,” Nell said. “It’s a challenge.” He smiled at her, she couldn’t resist a challenge, and this was one he was more than willing to accept.    
  
He licked his lips, she was still in that getup but this time he’d wanted flesh, all of it.  He unzipped the back of the corset which was the faster way to get her out of it, not wanting to bother with the elaborate tie at the front.  He pulled the silk and lace from her body and threw it to the bed.  He didn’t bother taking off the stockings though, he found that it was rather sexy that they were the only things she had on.  
  
One hand moulded to her breast while he lavished the other with attention from his mouth.  Her moans served to arouse him once more.  His lips met hers in a slow kiss that surprised her, she’d expected the fast, out-of-your-mind desire in the kiss, much like the other’s they’d shared in the night, but this was slow, careful, filled with the same sexual desires, but there was a gentle kindness that was creating a slow burn.  
  
“I love you,” the words were out of his mouth before he’d thought about it.  It wasn’t sex, it was never ‘just sex’ with them.  It was a physical expression of love, it was wanting to pleasure, the desire to give, to push the other over the precipice and into the undeluded bliss.  
  
“I love you too,” she responded.  
  
He entered her overly sensitive warmth and she was already tightening against him.  He lavished attention to her breasts, rolling his thumb over one peak while his tongue flicked against the other.  
  
Their lips met as he thrust his hips and she met him with a thrust of her own.  She bit his bottom lip and soothed it with another kiss.  He pulled back and her body tightened, her name slipped from his lips again as he buried himself within her.  She was making the sexiest sounds, and he was going over Czech phrases in his head to keep himself from going over first.  
  
She met him thrust for thrust, both of them fighting for air, despite the fact that oxygen was second to the primal rhythm between them.  Kisses and love bites, moans, groans and sighs.  His pace slowed.  “G,” Nell whined wiggling her hips.  “Please,” the two words were all she managed and between the sudden increase in speed, the heat of his tongue flicking against her breast and his thumb finding her she let out a cry.  
  
::  
  
“Last one,” Nell said laying on her stomach, the hardwood floor flipping the condom over in her hand.  She thought about getting up, getting to the bed, but the coolness of the floor was refreshing and her body was still overheated, she was sweaty and didn’t much like it, but a challenge was a challenge... but then again, two birds-one stone.  She’s clever.  She nipped his ear and giggled when he flinched a bit.  “Shower?” She smiled at him.  
  
He smiled right back.  
  
The washroom didn’t look like it had been updated since the eighties, but Nell had been there before, she knew that the bathroom would be getting re-done, she just had to talk Callen into it. Mostly he seemed to be easy going, he didn’t much care about what she did to the house, but they’d have to talk about it.  Adult decisions, homeowners, she smiled, they’d made a pretty big leap together.  
  
The bathroom had an old, unattractive tub/shower, the head of the shower was far too strong for Nell’s liking, but she’d never heard Callen complain about it.  It was spacious enough to do some better remodelling.  
  
“Stop it,” Callen said.  She turned to see him leaning against the counter.  
  
“Stop what?” Nell asked.  
  
“Remodelling my bathroom in your head,” Callen replied stepping forward.  
  
“How did you-“ she lost her train of thought as he and bent his head slightly to kiss her neck, sucking on her pulse point and eliciting a moan from her.    
  
Her hands roamed, one behind his head holding him to her neck as he used lips, tongue and teeth to pleasure her.  Her other hand gripped him and for a second he stopped moving and forgot to breathe.  He pulled her hips closer and she felt his impressive length against her and when he picked her up and dropped her down on the counter top she knew they weren’t making it to the shower.  
  
His hands ran slowly over her right thigh, sliding under the stocking and very slowly pulling it off.  There were light lines imprinted onto her skin from where they were and he started from her toes kissing his way up, his hand skimming along the underside of her calf as he made his way, every second closer to her core and it had her squirming with tension.  He stopped just short and then moved to start the same process of taking the stocking off her left.  “G,” she let out a frustrated sigh.    
  
“Patience is a virtue, Nell.”  
  
“I haven’t been very virtuous tonight,” Nell muttered back and Callen chuckled as he tossed aside the stocking and once again started kissing his way up her leg, she jolted when his hand skimmed under her left knee, he knew damn well she was ticklish there, which is why he did it a second time smiling up at her.  She glared back with a playful glint in her eye.  This time when he reached the top of her thigh, his tongue flickered against her overly sensitive skin and it had her gripping the counter top with a white knuckle grip.  
  
She shot him a look and he grabbed the last condom from the counter and put it on quickly, eager to be inside of her warmth.  They sighed into the connection, lips coming together tongues mimicking the motions of their hips.  Nell broke first letting out a pleasured cry, her head falling back.  The look of ecstasy on her face was all it took to send him tumbling over after her.  
  
She smiled first as she came of the sexual high, then she laughed and was beaming when he lifted his head from her shoulder.  “I love you,” she said because as much as she loved showing him time and time again, she also loved telling him, because she had a feeling the man before her hadn’t heard it as much as he deserved.  
  
He smiled, and it reached his eyes.  “And I love you,” he responded kissing her once more, slowly as they both came back down and realized they were not on cloud nine but still in the eighties bathroom.  He pulled out of her and she let out something akin to a whimper at the loss. “Come on,” he said tossing the condom before lifting her off the counter and carrying her into the shower with him.  
  
::  
  
They had showered fairly quickly, both tired and just wanting to get into bed snuggled up to one another and get some rest after the long day and extended sexual encounter.  
  
Upon waking the next morning, the first thing on Callen’s mind was La Perla.  Two little words that were surely going to be not only ingrained to memory but sure to instantly arouse him.  “Nell?” he whispered figuring she was awake, but not wanting to be loud incase she wasn’t.  She had her leg hooked around one of his, her arm thrown over his chest, her head using his shoulder as a pillow, just like always.  
  
“G?” she whispered back groggily.  
  
“Good morning.”  
  
She smiled but kept her eyes closed.  “A little birdy told me it doesn’t qualify as a ‘good’ morning until there has been morning sex.”  
  
“Technically speaking...” Callen said with a smile.  “Last night, was early morning.” He looked over at the clock.  “It’s nearly two in the afternoon.”  
  
She lifted her head and opened her eyes taking a look at the clock.  “Huh.” She rested her head against his chest once more. “I can’t believe we ran out of condoms.” She frowned, then again, five happened to be more than enough for one night, she just woke but she figured she could go with another nap.  That and she wasn’t entirely sure she could walk straight if someone paid her too.  “I didn’t think of condoms when I was writing up the master list.”  
  
“List?”  
  
“Of birthday supplies.  I should have thought with the La Perla, condoms.  I didn’t.” She smiled at him.  “I won’t make that mistake again.” After all, what if she’d donned the La Perla only to find that the box had one?  What if the box had been empty?  Who would go get them?  Her in the La Perla, or him with the hard-on?  She suppressed laughter at the very idea.  
  
He smiled.  “Any chance of getting you back in it?”  
  
“Of course,” she said sitting up on her knees.  “It’s the gift that keeps on giving.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second 'MA' chapter that was taken from my story, Exhale to keep in line with the FF.net TOS. This one is between chapters 56 and 57. If you don't care to read it, then by all means continue to the steamy bits ;)

Callen put the car in park and exited the vehicle quickly walking around to the other side and opening the door for Nell before she got the chance. She smiled, and took his hand that he'd extended to her. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"You're welcome," his hand on the small of her back, he lead her toward the house. Key in the door he opened it. "Now..." he said softly his eyes trailing over her body as he shut the door behind them. "I know for a fact that those," he pointed to her stockings. "Need a garter."  
  
"Really?" Nell replied slyly.  
  
"Yes," Callen replied his hands coming to rest at the front of her hips, his thumbs rubbing little circles. "Metal wires of a corset," he whispered as he took a few steps forward causing her to take a few steps back until she was backed against the wall in the entrance way. His hands splayed across her stomach, his fingers feeling through the material of the dress to the imprints of what was underneath. "Lace." His hands moved up the sides. "I bet all that is silk." His breath hot against her neck, his stubble rubbing against her collarbone as he spoke. His thumbs pressed against the underside of her breasts causing her breath to hitch. "Pleats." His lips finally moved against her neck in slow, hot kisses that had her gripping onto his jacket. "La Perla," he whispered.  
  
"The gift that keeps on giving," she whispered playfully.  
  
He stood a little straighter, his eyes locking with hers. She smiled and he smiled right back.  
  
She bit her bottom lip trying to keep from being too vocal as his thumb once again ran over the pleated material that covered her breasts.  She let out a sigh, and he kissed her lips she was expecting a quick, heated pace and was surprised when he set it to slow and sultry.  His hands moved back down her sides and rested respectively on her hips, one leaving to cup the side of her face.  Their lips continued their intuitive movements.  
  
Her body felt overheated, the dress was too much, the damn shoes, the lingerie she wore to please him... but she knew rationally that it wasn’t the clothing making her this hot... it was the man.  It was the scent of him distinctive, familiar and intoxicating.  The sight of his handsome features darkened by the ill lighting.  The sound of his voice his groan through their kiss.  The feel of him pressed against her.  The taste of his mouth.  His body against hers, his kisses lit a fire within her, and that was only kisses.  He added his hands into the mix poking at the hot coals eliciting sparks.  Fingertips on her thigh pulling the dress up, skin against skin, his palm against her outer thigh and she couldn’t help but think what once was a bonfire would be a full forest fire by the end of the night.  
  
He couldn’t help but feel a bit possessive of her, he supposed any man was a little possessive over the woman they were seeing exclusively, but it wasn’t just that anymore.  They were more. He figured the caveman side should be kept quiet, it was unlikely the strong, intelligent woman before him would not appreciate it.  Still, he could think it right?  Mine. She wasn’t helping him cool down either, a hand cupping her breast feeling the sexy lingerie he knew she wore beneath her dress.  Teasing.  She was teasing him.  She’d worn this specifically to tease him and he knew it.  Two could play at that game though.  He wanted her whimpering, begging, damn it, screaming.  He wanted to hear her, she usually tried her best to keep quiet, there were the moments where she lost control, and he wanted that, he wanted to be the one to make her iron control dissolve completely.    
  
She was still on the engagement high, his declaration of love still played in the back of her head over and over, his hands holding hers, his words so clear and heartfelt.  She was loved.  Well and truly loved.  She drew back to take in a breath of air and her hand went to his face, her fingers running over the stubble that seemed to always be there.  Even in the dim lighting in the entrance way the ring shined on her hand, a smile finding it’s way to her face.  “You make me so happy, G.” He smiled his lips kissing her at a lazy pace she enjoyed it, the simmer of the emotions, drawing back from the intensity for just a second.  He drew back and she looked up at him with her hazel eyes.  “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” he replied softly his forehead resting against hers.  
  
She found herself smiling but it was short lived when Callen’s lips latched back on to her pulse point kissing her, sucking and nipping at the flesh.  She sighed.  “If you leave a mark-“  
  
“You’ll wear a scarf,” he said before she could go on a tirade and then he returned to what he had been doing eliciting a quiet moan from her mouth before she silenced it by biting down on her bottom lip.  Wanting to hear her again his hands ran up her body and palmed her breasts, this earned him a gasp.  He reached around and unzipped her dress, and in a swift movement pushed it off of her shoulders and it fell to the floor.  
  
His eyes raked over her body, the stockings, the garter, the cheeky panties that weren’t part of the set but still matched and the corset he still had dreams about.  Part of him wanted to take her against the wall, another wished they had furniture in the living room since it was the closest room that should have a soft surface.  Instead he was slowly putting her arms around his neck trying to keep some control and then lifting her by the thighs and carrying her to the room.  Perhaps it wasn’t well thought out since she wrapped her legs around his waist and started to rub against him in a decidedly sinful way.  Or maybe he’d done it hopes that she would.  He made it half way down the hall before he pressed her against the wall.    
  
“You have to stop that,” his voice was so low that it sent a shiver all the way through her body.  Instead of heeding his warning she rocked against him in hopes to hear the intoxicating voice once again.  “Nell.” She smiled, his voice was tight with control, frankly she’d love to see the control fray and snap completely.  
  
She tightened her legs around him.  “You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy it,” she hardly recognized her own voice with how husky it had gotten.  And even if he could manage the words, she could feel his body giving him away.  
  
He smirked, God she loved that smirk.  “I wouldn’t lie to you, but unless you want me to fuck you against the wall, cut it out.”  
  
She flushed at his brazen words, and she was shocked to find it rather excited her, her mind conjuring up erotic images of just what he could and would do to her.  She bit her lip, held him tight, and oh-so-slowly rocked her hips against his.  
  
His head dropped to her shoulder.  “You just don’t listen, do you?”  
  
“Oh,” Nell said softly her lips whispering against his ear.  “I heard you.”  
  
A slow smile spread across his features, he set her back down on her feet and she looked at him a little perplexed, but then he started undoing the buttons on the suit jacket, shrugged his shoulders and it fell to the floor.  Next was the vest, she didn’t bother helping, she was getting a little aroused just watching the layers fall away.  He started loosening the tie and her hand shot out like it had a mind of it’s own.  They both froze with the contact.  
  
“Leave the tie on,” she requested a little nervously.  
  
He licked his lips, popped the collar of his shirt and pulled the tie over it and then started on the buttons on the shirt, his eyes on hers, but her eyes were on his agile fingers and each new inch of flesh.  Completely unbuttoned the shirt dropped to the floor with the jacket and the vest.  The tie still hung loosely around his neck, the bright blue offsetting against his toned chest.  
  
She bit down on her lip as he took off the belt on his trousers and went to the growing pile of discarded clothing.  Her eyes were firmly on the tented material of his trousers that had been custom tailored to fit his body perfectly.    
  
“I haven’t seen this suit before,” she said managing to find her voice again.  
  
“It’s my Best Man suit.”  
  
“Sam was cool letting you propose in it?”  
  
“Yeah,” Callen replied.  “Probably didn’t want me to blow it by wearing jeans and a ratty old t-shirt.”  
  
Nell smiled, she was so pleased that he’d gone through such lengths for their special day.  Her eyes grazed over his body, his torso was scarred, circles from bullets, lines from knives, and a short one from a screwdriver.  It made him look dangerous, but no less appealing.  She heard the zipper on his trousers and licked her lips as she watched them fall from his hips, he stepped out of them and into her his lips once again claiming hers, and there was the heat again, the fever.  Gone was his patience, his slow and steady from before.  Now his lips were hot and demanding.    
  
She grabbed the blue silk tie, twisted it around her hand and pulled him closer.  He groaned into the kiss, the silk and lace of her corset against his bare skin was as exhilarating as the grip she had around his tie.  His hands found the tie at the front of the corset, he knew the back had a zipper but he was wanted to slowly unwrap her.  He untied the bow at the front and started to pull the ribbon, loosening the corset from top to bottom exposing more and more pale flesh.  When it was loose enough he ran his thumbs under it, over the slight bump of her hip bone and then he was pulling the silk and lace over her head and tossing it to the floor.  
  
“I thought you liked me in it,” Nell said playfully.  
  
“I like you even better out of it,” he replied his hands resting back at her hips for a second as his lips reclaimed hers, and then both hands moved swiftly over her silky smooth skin to cup her breasts.  “As alluring as these look all pumped up in that corset, I want to feel your skin,” he said his thumbs running over her nipples causing her breathing to pick up, she grabbed a hold of his tie, which along with his black boxer-briefs and grey socks were the only things he was still wearing.  “I want to taste your skin.”  
  
The meaning caught up in her sexed up and slogged down brain after his mouth was on her right breast, kissing, licking, his teeth grazing against her hardened peak.  “G,” the letter got elongated with her need, she pressed her thighs together desperate for some kind of friction, but she knew he was teasing her, and he had the patience to continue this exquisite torture for a while.  
  
He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up with this teasing, as much as he enjoyed it, he needed her.  Now.  He ignored his own aching needs, distracting himself with sucking on her breast, flicking his tongue and his hand on her ribs could feel her quickened breaths.  His hand dropped down and felt over the garter, the cotton and lace of the cheeky panties his palm going between her legs, his fingers pressing against her entrance through the sexy undergarments to find them damp.  “You want me,” he said.  
  
She wasn’t sure if it was a comment or a question, but if the second she knew he already had an answer.  “Yes,” she managed to say despite the fact that the simple touch, despite him not even moving, had her heart rate increasing and with the attention he’d lavished upon her breasts she was nearly panting.  
  
“I want you,” his voice was low with arousal and it made her squirm against his hand.  Her hand ran down his torso and over his hardened length through the fabric of his boxer-briefs his hips jerked reflexively, but he grabbed both her hands and pinned them to the wall with one of his own.  His eyes were locked onto hers as his hand ran between the valley of her breasts, down the flat plain of her stomach, the little dip of her bellybutton, and made its way under the top of her panties and returned between her legs, his fingers against her most intimate place.  “Babe,” he whispered right by her ear, his voice strained.  “You’re so wet.”  
  
She closed her eyes a whimper escaping her lips.  Her hands still pinned by one of his above her head she felt very much dominated, but she trusted him with her body entirely.  She knew he always put her pleasure in these situations first, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized he put her first in everything.  
  
A gasp escaped her lips when a finger slid from her entrance to the bundle of nerves that he set on fire as his fingertip circled in a slow and steady rhythm.  “Oh, G,” she groaned and then gasped as he suddenly thrust a finger inside of her warmth.  “G, please, I want you.” A second finger joined and she moaned trying to rock her hips in time with his movements.  “Please, please G, I want you.”  
  
His hands didn’t stop, and he just smirked.  “You have me,” he replied before his mouth got distracted with her teasing her nipples with lips, teeth and tongue.  
  
“Ohh,” Nell grinded her teeth as the pleasures overwhelmed her, his fingers increasing in pace, his teeth nipping causing a shriek to escape, she couldn’t even comment on it with the pleasure building, his fingers in and out, in and out, she couldn’t catch her breath, her body tightening preparing for release... and then his fingers were gone.  “G!” she held the single syllable in a long whine as he left her right on the edge.  
  
He stepped away from her, releasing her wrists and  licking her wetness from his fingers.  Her eyes widened.  He just smiled.  “We were going to the bedroom, remember,” he rocked back on his heels, his eyes highlighted with mischief.  
  
“I’ll get you back for that,” she threatened un-clipping her floral stockings and pulling them off. Next she shucked off the garter belt and then the cheeky panties.  She glared playfully, turned away from him and started walking to the bedroom.  
  
He grinned as he watched her strut naked into their bedroom.  Mine.  He quickly took off his socks and ditched the boxer-briefs right before he got to the doorway.  Her hands were on his length right as he stepped over the threshold.  He hadn’t been expecting it and a moan escaped his lips.  He quickly grabbed her and carried her over to the bed, happy to see that the accident and few months of recovery hadn’t effected his coordination or strength to badly.  He threw her on to the bed and she bounced a bit and giggled.    
  
“Come here,” she said with a come-hither motion of her finger.  “Get in bed with me, get inside of me.”  
  
What man could possibly say no to that?  As he knelt on the bed, she grabbed the tie and pulled him in meeting her lips with his.  Her hands pulled the tie closer as she laid back pulling him on top of her.  Her hands were everywhere, exploring feeling.  Her fingertips moved with confidence over the body she knew so well.  He stopped her hand before she could take hold of him.  He had taken the tie off, had the silk around her wrist and tightened it looping it through a rung of the headboard and tying up her other wrist with the end.    
  
“You really got to keep your hands to yourself,” he said softly with a hint of a smile.  He was on edge, he couldn’t take her touching him like that or the night would be over long before he wanted it to be.  
  
“This is not what Hetty bought the tie for, Mr Callen,” she growled.  She’d never been tied to a bed before.  It was kind of sexy, although she really wanted to touch him and being tied up definitely counted as an interference.  
  
Callen shrugged casually and then smiled.  “Special occasions.”  
  
Nell couldn’t help but laugh.  “Definitely not what she had in mind!”  
  
He shook his head before he kissed her once again, soft, a slow build.  Then the kisses were placed across her jaw line to her  neck, her collarbone, over the swell of a breast, lower and lower.    
  
Nell shut her eyes against the onslaught of pleasures.  Intimate kisses, lap of his tongue.  She was squirming, her legs over his shoulders, one of her heels digging into his lower back, the other into the mattress.  She cried out as his tongue flickered against her sensitive bundle of nerves.  Her hands got caught half way through their movement trapped above her head, she panted, struggled against the bindings wanting so desperately to touch him make him feel what she was feeling.  She was climbing and so close once again.  “Don’t stop,” she begged because she wasn’t sure she could handle it if he did so again.  “Please don’t stop.”  
  
The begging encouraged him to continue with more intensity.  Her heel dug hard into his back, and she was gasping for breath, her lower lip trembling, her fingers digging into the tie, gripping onto it for dear life.  She felt his fingertips grip her hips to keep them from bucking up, pinning her against the mattress.  She cried out, loudly, finally falling over, the tension releasing, white stars under her eyelids.  
  
Panting she finally opened her eyes a smile on her face, he’d moved and was now over top of her his nose brushing against hers.  She tried to think of something to say, opened her mouth, shut it and then laughed.  “That was...” she tried to think of a word but they were wisps of fog that she couldn’t catch hold of.  
  
“Amazing, stupendous, exhilarating?” Callen offered.  
  
“No,” Nell decided and smiled when he looked mildly offended.  “None of those come close.” He smiled and kissed her lips lightly.  She practically purred with contentment.  “Can you untie me now?” He looked thoughtful and she glared, he sighed and took the tie off one wrist and then loosened the hole on the second and tossed it aside.  Her hands immediately ran over the sides of his face pulling him down for another kiss, tasting herself on his tongue.  “Condoms... crap!  How could I have worn the damn La Perla and not checked,” she felt like a fool as she rolled on to her side and reached out.    
  
Callen joined her in the frantic search of the side drawer for the box.  “I’m sure we have some.”  
  
Nell bit her bottom lip.  “I may have gotten mad at the condoms while you were in the hospital.”  
  
“Mad?” Callen couldn’t help but be amused by the guilty look she had on her face, not to mention who get’s mad at condoms?  His fiancée, apparently.  
  
“Well... I was... I was looking for a book because I couldn’t sleep, you weren’t there and it’s our bed and I’m use to you being there.”  
  
She seemed upset to him and he took her into his arms and held her tightly against his body.  “I’m here,” he whispered softly against her hair pressing a kiss to her head.  
  
She pouted.  “Instead of the book I found the box of condoms.  And... and you weren’t here, you weren’t in our home, in our room, in our bed...” she shrugged.  “I know it’s stupid, but I just got so angry, I guess it was some kind of breaking point.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “Your breaking point is condoms?”  
  
“You were on life support, you were in the hospital.  I was in this shell of a house that just isn’t a home when you’re not here,” her voice was nothing more than a whisper.  “I wanted you here... and things kept tripping me up.... I’d find one of your shirts in the closet mixed in with mine.  Your favourite beer right beside my orange juice.  Your box of memento’s next to my family picture.  And I was looking for my book and found your condoms... I snapped.” She pushed herself out of his embrace and moved quickly dropping to her knees and peering under a dresser.  Callen enjoyed the view.  She reached under and pulled out a box.  “I guess I didn’t throw them far.”  
  
Nell pulled one from the box and tossed the rest on the night stand.  Ripping open the foil she took the plastic out of the wrapping.  Condoms always felt weird to her.  She made a face.  Callen laughed.  “Shut up,” she laughed too.  “They’re all...” she couldn’t think of a proper way to described it so she just shrugged.  “You know.” She pinched the tip of it and rolled it up his length slowly enjoying the feel of him. His fingers tapped under her chin and she looked up to be captured in his predatory blue eyes.    
  
He wanted her.  Badly.  Her bringing up the hospital just made him want to remind her that he was okay, that he was alive, here, wanting her so bad it hurt.  His hands ran down the soft skin of her sides, his thumbs running over her hips.  He smirked just a bit as he grabbed her and quickly got her back on the bed again, her back against the cotton sheets.    
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him closer, pressed her lips against his, opening her mouth, her tongue sliding against his.  She wanted him inside her, here, now.  She rocked her hips desperately against him. He kept his body just out of easy access for her.  She whimpered and he relished in it.  “G,” a soft whine.  “Please.”  
  
He loved the sound of his name when she said it. “Please what?”  
  
She groaned, but she knew exactly what he wanted her to say, and she didn’t want to postpone it  any longer.  “Please G, I want you inside of me,” she bit his bottom lip hard in admonishment.  “I want you, I need you.  Stop stall-” the word became a cry of pleasure as he plunged into her leaving them both gasping for breath.  
  
Their bodies moved primally, quick and wild.  Both riled up with the emotions of the day, of the past few months, pent up sexual desires that had been pushed back until he could heal.  Her legs wrapped around them and her ankles hooked around one another.  Her pulled them both to a sitting position slowing their pace, her still wrapped around him, him still inside her slick heat.  She slowed rocking her hips just slightly on top of him.  
  
There was something akin to wonderment upon her youthful features, she rubbed her nose against his, smiled a little and kissed his cheek tenderly.  “I love you,” she whispered rising up and sinking back down on him.    
  
His hands moved over her skin, both were hot, sweating.  His fingertips skimmed down the bumps of her spine and over her bottom pulling her closer, pushing himself deeper.  She gasped. Mine.  “Love you too,” he said with a smile before reclaiming her lips.  
  
Both of them had tried to keep slow, to enjoy, to savour.  Tried valiantly... and failed.  She moaned, and he groaned.  She kissed his neck and he palmed her breast.  She rose and fell, he pulled way and thrust forward.  Their pace was frantic, desperate, both racing for release.  
  
Nell moaned loudly, so close, so close.  Her arms wrapped around him, wanting to be as close to him as she could physically manage.  
  
Thrusts became chaotic as both kept rising higher.  “Mine,” it was a growl from deep in Callen’s throat.  He’d never meant to say it out loud.  
  
“Yours,” she sighed right by his ear.  “I’m yours,” she repeated.  “All yours.”    
  
She screamed, falling over the edge first her nails biting into his shoulders and dragging down just slightly. Delirious with her proclamation, with her cry of pleasure, with her tightening around him.  He laid her down, falling on top of her, and in a few more quick, hard thrusts he was following her.  
  
Both laid still for a minute, panting trying to get their breath back.  He went to pull out but her legs tightened.  “Don’t,” she whispered softly.  “Stay, just for a minute.”  
  
He didn’t move, he kept most of his weight on his elbows.  He gazed down at her lovingly.  
  
“And I maybe yours,” she said her hand lazily trailing over the hard plains of his torso the bumps of scars, the ridges of his muscles under flesh.  “But you’re mine.  All mine.”  
  
“Yours,” he whispered in promise.  “All yours.”


End file.
